Delarian
Delarian is a character in The Silver Moon Rebellion, a Dungeons & Dragons game set in the world of Sorakos. Basic Overview Full Name: Delarian Level: 11 Race: Eladrin Class: Swordmage Paragon Path: Spellstorm Mage Gender: Male Age: 80 Background Background Title: Drowscarred Background Bonus: Class Skill (Dungeoneering) Biography: Delarian's family is considered unusual among Eladrin-kind. His father (OOC: as of yet unnamed) has a "boorish" line of work; he is a highly successful trader of wares and curios, with prominent position in the economy of the Feywild Commonwealth. Even more notable: after the death of Delarian's mother at his birth, his father remarried a recently widowed Drow, adopting her young child, Kranner Naerth. Delarian and Kranner of course vied for their father's affection constantly, and rapidly developed a rivalry. Through their competition, both learned to become skilled in the Arcane at a young age. While Delarian is highly motivated and driven like his father, he also eschews his father's liberal, caring tendencies, and strives to be a "pure" Eladrin without pollution, making him fairly rigid in personality and cold. As a youth, Delarian was nicknamed "Immeral" by his schoolmates—a common, stereotypical Eladrin name—as an insult to his generic tendencies. Delarian instead chose to take the nickname as a compliment, living up to what he perceives as the noble virtues of pure-blooded Eladrin. He is known to use this old nickname as an alias, using it most recently when he was delivered to the Silver Moon Rebellion by Malthus. With both studying in the academy of the Arcane Spire in the Feywild Commonwealth, the sibling rivalrly between Delarian and Kranner, now classmates, fomented an extremely competitive environment, with the danger of their magical practices quickly escalating. Both of them soon discovered that their mutual ambitions were not in line with the conservative magical guidelines set by the fearful Commonwealth, with the aim of limiting Imperial suspicion of Eladrin power. They both decided to continue their experimentation in secret. Their secrecy and competition culminated an experiment accidentally exploding due to an excessive influx of arcane power from Kranner: the incident destroyed the laboratory, hospitalizing Delarian and sending him into a coma. By the time Delarian had recovered from the incident, Kranner had been banished and had fled the Feywild in anger and shame. Kranner's Drow heritage had raised the ire of the populace, and he received ''all ''of the blame for the forbidden experiments. Their father had been unable to prevent the banishment: fearful of oversight of the Imperial ambassador, the Minister of the Commonwealth had intervened. Delerian was enraged that the Commonwealth would banish his brother, and was futher furious at the influence wielded by the Empire against his people. After the loss of his step-brother, as he finished his arcane schooling, he and his father became closer as they watched the growing Imperial dominion over their people. Delarian confessed to his father that he felt the Commonwealth had become impure and corrupt, and that he had intentions of restoring the Feywild Commonwealth to its old glory. His father confided that he shared these rebellious sympathies. Delarian and his father hope that restoring the democratic nature of the Commonwealth would go a long way towards fixing the problems in the Feywild. Delarian's father used his influence in the community to elevate Delarian's status, and he became known in the Feywild for his knowledge and his arcane skill. His father confided that during his trade missions, he had made the acquaintance of an Imperial man with rebellious sympathies named Malthus who could help, and recommended that Delarian find a way to seek him out in Rosewood. Delarian then recruited with the Commonwealth Militia, volunteering as a Swordmage. Knowing full well that he would be trained in Rosewood, Kranner viciously lashed out at him, blaming Delarian, being jealous of his closeness with his Eladrin step-father, the Commonwealth, and the Empire for his unjust banishment, and vowing to bring justice to the Drowish people at their expense. Delarian, who had hoped to reunite with his step-brother, succumbed to a permanent scar on his right cheek from Kranner's arcane bolts before he was able to defend himself and retreat, confused. In Rosewood, Ability Scores Strength: 11 (+0) Constitution: 17 (+3) Dexterity: 14 (+2) Intelligence: 21 (+5) Wisdom: 16 (+3) Charisma: 8 (-1) Initiative: +10 Speed: 6 squares Maximum Hit Points: 92 Healing Surges Per Day: 11 Armor Class: 28 Fortitude: 22 Reflex: 25 Will: 25 Saving Throw Bonuses: None Resistances: None Skills Acrobatics: +9 Arcana: +19 Athletics: +12 Bluff: +6 Diplomacy: +6 Dungeoneering: +15 Endurance: +10 Heal: +10 History: +19 Insight: +10 Intimidate: +6 Nature: +15 Perception: +10 Religion: +17 Stealth: +9 Streetwise: +6 Thievery: +9 Unique Traits Racial Features: * +2 Arcana, History * Bonus Skill: Gain one additional skill. * Eladrin Will: +1 Will, +5 on saves vs. Charm effects * Fey Step: You gain Fey Step as an encounter power. * Trance: Meditate for four hours instead of sleep; no penalty to Perception when in trance. Class/Path/Destiny Features: * Swordmage Warding: +1 to AC when wielding a light or heavy blade; rises to +3 if one hand free. * Aegis of Assault: Mark one enemy in close burst 2; if enemy hits an ally, teleport and make a melee basic attack against them as an immediate reaction. * Swordbond: Call your blade to you with standard action; fix broken blade in one hour. * Extra Damage Action: On an action point, add half your level to damage rolls of standard action attacks for the rest of the turn. * Storm Spell: Once per day, make a Wisdom check as a free action; regain an arcane spell based on the roll. Languages: Common, Elven Feats: * Arcane Admixture (Thunder): Sword Burst becomes both a Force and Thunder power. * Eladrin Soldier: +2 on damage rolls when using a longsword. * Improved Defenses: +2 Fortitude, Reflex, Will. * Intelligent Blademaster: Use Intelligence in place of Strength on basic attacks with melee weapons. * Learned Spellcaster: Gain Ritual Caster feat, training in Religion and with wizard implements. * Resounding Thunder: When using a thunder power, you may increase the size of its burst or blast by 1. * Versatile Expertise: +2 on attack rolls with heavy blades and tomes. Powers * Fey Step, Encounter (Racial) * Booming Blade, At-Will * Sword Burst, At-Will * Sword of Sigils, Encounter 1 * Sweeping Frostblade, Daily 1 * Dimensional Warp, Utility 2 * Dimensional Vortex, Encounter 3 * Lingering Lightning, Daily 5 * Swordmage's Decree, Daily 6 * Thunderclap Strike, Encounter 7 * Blade Bolt, Daily 9 * Armathor's Step, Utility 10 * Storm Cage, Encounter 11 Equipment * Emerald of Garnicia * Farbond Spellblade Longsword +2 * Incisive Dagger +2 * Manual of Puissant Skill +2 * Battle Harness Drowmesh Armor +3 * Cloak of Translocation +2 * Crystal Ball * Adventurer's Kit Trivia * Delarian went by the alias "Immeral" upon being introduced to Silver Moon, as they had yet to earn his trust. He's since let his real name slip. * This character is played by Scott!